


Interview

by MarvelDC31



Series: The Path To Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Interviews, Realization, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: Kara is sent to interview Lena and comes to a realization. Lena is definitely a major part of said realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them too hard help me. Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

“And here I thought you weren’t a reporter, Ms. Danvers.”

Lena smirked, looking Kara up and down. She was overdue for an interview, something to keep the public’s attention on the good she was doing, to get more support to help save National City herself. When she was approached by CatCo, who was she to refuse?

Of course, she hadn’t expected the reporter they sent her to be the one and only Kara Danvers.

“I was not a reporter before, no, but I am now,” Kara smiles, blushing, fiddling with her glasses before looking down, slightly.

“Hm,” Lena rests her chin on the palm of her hand, “interesting.”

Kara falters, “Y-yes. Very…interesting?”

Nodding, Lena stands, “Well, why don’t you have a seat and we can begin?”

Kara sits down before pulling out her notepad and smiling at Lena, “So, how do you plan to proceed with the additional support you’ve been given by the people of National City?”

“Same as I was going to before. Continue to push my company towards an era of prosperity. To give my company a new legacy that outshines the damage my brother wrought,” Lena pauses and smirks. “With the support maybe I can pick up a nice lady, too.”

Kara freezes, “W-what?”

“Not sure if that’ll be useful in your article,” Lena leans backwards in her chair, tilting her head, a smirk still upon her face, “but I thought I’d put that out there.”

“Uh,” Kara glances down at her notepad, not quite knowing why she’s blushing, “right, okay.”

Lena stays silent until Kara nods, getting back on track, “Right. So, it is now common knowledge that your own brother has his sights set on your…demise. How do you feel about that?”

“I love my brother, I do,” Lena sighs, shoulders slumping, “but that doesn’t mean that I can’t see that he’s changed. As far as I’m concerned, he’s not my brother anymore. I don’t feel anything more than determination to keep him in his place.”

“That being said,” Lena looks Kara in the eye, “maybe there’s someone else I feel more for, hm?”

Once again, Kara freezes, eyes widening, “Uh…I—what?”

Lena smiles internally, maybe she’s actually got a chance with Kara Danvers. No one acts like that unless they’re flustered, right?

Kara shakes her head, “I…don’t know what to say?”

“You sure about that?” Lena grins.

Honestly, Kara just knows she’s feeling something she hasn’t quite felt before, not even with James. Although, she’s not sure she _ever_ felt anything for James…not anything romantic at the very least.

“I think so?” Kara mutters.

Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara mumbles out, “Maybe not.”

Lena smirks, “Anything else you might like to ask?”

“Uh, yes…yeah,” Kara breathes in deeply before asking her final question. “What makes you different from your brother? Why do you think the people should trust you?”

“What makes me different from my brother?” Lena laughs. “You mean other than the fact that I’m not a psychotic super-villain?”

“Well, yeah,” Kara responds.

Lena sighs, “We were always different growing up. Polar opposites, to be honest. Where he was into crushing those snails when we were five, I wanted to bring them to the woods to live. Where he liked to manipulate our parents into getting him all he wanted, I decided to earn and work for what I wanted.

I guess…I was never really like him, never truly a Luthor. I’m just not like him.”

“Wow,” Kara stares at Lena in amazement, a hint of adoration speaking behind her eyes, “that’s just…you sound like you were a good kid.”

Lena chuckles softly, “I’d hope so.”

They stare at each other, perhaps for a beat too long, before Lena smiles, “Now, for the trusting part. Why don’t you tell me?”

She leans forward enticingly and Kara—bless her soul—tries her best to keep eye-contact. She fails.

“Why should the people trust me, Kara Danvers?” Lena smiles. “Do _you_ trust me?”

“I—yes, I do,” Kara mumbles, looking anywhere but at Lena.

This is just about where Kara comes to the realization that she may have been barking up the wrong tree her entire life.

“Good,” Lena grins, arms resting on her desk, “that’s good.”

There’s a lengthy pause where Kara catches Lena’s eye and has to catch her breath.

“Okay!” Kara snaps to attention, standing up in a hurry, “Great interview, I got all I need.”

Lena stands, too, and holds her hand out, “It was a pleasure to see you once again, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara shakes Lena’s hand, smiling all the while, “Please, the pleasure is all mine.”

Kara stares at Lena for a moment before turning around and dashing to the exit, blushing the entire time.

“Oh, and Ms. Danvers?” Lena says, holding her hands behind her back and looking both hot and intimidating, “I sure wouldn’t mind seeing you again.”

Kara grins shyly and looks down, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, either.”

Lena pauses and takes a shuttering breath before replying, “Noonan’s, tomorrow at three?”

Kara’s entire face lights up with her smile, “Yeah. Yeah, why not?”

Nodding, Lena smirks, “Don’t you have an article to write?”

“Oh!” Kara shouts before turning around and quickly opening the door. “Right. Thank you!”

Lena laughs lightly, “Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomrrow,” Kara reiterates, excited to tell Alex she finally has a date with someone that it might actually work out with.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
